Remote access to one or more computing resources, has become increasingly important. While the utilization of data centers, local networks, and/or other configurations may facilitate communication of remote data, allocation of primary resources and/or failover resources may be lacking. More specifically, many current implementations fail to adequately allocate specific and/or general resources to a user in a configuration with multiple users. Additionally, allocation of failover resources in such scenarios may also be inadequate.